1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control with a solar-powered battery, and more particularly to remote control with a solar-powered battery which provides energy-savings and is environmentally friendly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, wireless or infrared remotes are often used for controlling TVs, video machines, air conditioners, stereos, etc., as well as household appliances, garage doors, car doors, etc. These remotes are for remote control use only, but the power consumed with each use is incapable of being supplied by a small-sized, solar-powered battery. Therefore, all of these remotes require standard, non-reusable batteries, which leads to environmental pollution and waste of resources.
In contrast, solar energy is free and is a zero-emissions energy source, and thus has become one of the most popular renewable energy technologies. More and more electrical products are utilizing solar panels to convert solar energy into usable power.
Solar energy can supply power for small-sized and low-power products (such as calculators) under normal light conditions; it also can supply power for large-sized products (such as a solar-powered water boiler) under daylight conditions with a rechargeable battery for storing the resultant electrical energy.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a remote control with a solar-powered battery to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.